The Last Present
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Sakura merasa sedih dengan perubahan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.. Ia memutuskan mencari tahu, dan mendapatkan jawaban..  WARNING: OOCness,, Ending tdak sesuai harapan,,   RNR please!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**Lemon kurang asem, present…**

**THE LAST PRESENT**

**.**

**(^^)a – ENJOY! – (^^)a**

**.**

Langit yang memayungi kota hari ini begitu gelap. Tak ada setitik cahayapun yang nampak bisa menembus awan-awan disana. Sejak pagi tadi hujan lebat terus mengguyur bumi. Dan sampai siang inipun belum ada tanda-tanda tetesan-tetesan air itu akan berhenti.

Kuusapkan telapak tanganku pada cangkir berisi coklat panas yang sejak tadi menemaniku. Aku sedang duduk di sofa apartemenku. Di akhir pekan seperti ini, sebagian waktuku kupakai hanya untuk bersantai saja. Apalagi cuaca hari ini yang mendukungku untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Mataku terus menatap keluar jendela. Tak ada yang aku amati secara serius, aku bagai hanya menerawang. Sementara pikiranku sedang memikirkan hal lain.

Memikirkan 'dia'. Dia yang selalu mendominasi pikiranku. Aku tak pernah bisa menepis segala hal tentangnya yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalaku. Aku tak tahu pasti sejak kapan aku hobi memikirkan pemuda itu. Mungkin sejak kami jadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Ah, bukan. Aku sudah mulai memikirkan dia jauh sebelum itu.

Suhunya semakin dingin saja. Aku mulai merapatkan selimut yang sebelumnya hanya menutupi kaki, kini melindungiku hingga batas leherku.

Puas dengan kehangatan yang kudapat. Aku kembali ke alam lamunanku. Intensitas memikirkan Sasuke—pacarku—semakin parah belakangan ini. Entah itu bisa disebut membaik atau memburuk. Memikirkannya setiap saat memang bisa saja memperdalam 'rasaku' padanya. Tetapi, hal ini juga selalu mengganggu aktivitasku.

"Sakura, berhentilah melamun di dalam rapat." Aku masih mengingat teguran dari atasanku itu. Ia selalu menegurku setiap seusai rapat. Aku memang sedikit mengalami masalah dalam urusan tidak mencampurkan masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaanku. Sebut saja 'kurang professional.'

Salahkan Sasuke yang terus membuatku memikirkannya.

Aku beranjak dari sofa. Tanpa sadar gelas berisi minuman favoritku itu sudah tak bersisa. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengantarkan gelas ini bergabung bersama tumpukan piring kotor lainnya. Saat ini aku sedang tidak berminat untuk mencucinya dulu.

Sesaat kemudian aku sudah berada di kamarku. Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah rongsokan kecil yang dulunya adalah sebuah kotak musik. Hatiku selalu saja merasa sedih setiap mengingat barang yang sudah rusak itu.

Kotak musik itu adalah hadiah dari ayah sebelum ia meninggal. Seharusnya itu menjadi salah satu barang peninggalannya. Sayang, benda itu sudah rusak. Rusak termakan waktu.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Saat ini aku sedang tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Tapi, bayangan kejadian itu selalu saja menggangguku. Dan berakibat pada suasana hatiku yang buruk. Tentu saja, semua ini gara-gara Sasuke.

Dua minggu belakangan ini, hubungan kami seperti merenggang. Dan aku rasa ia yang memulai semuanya. Ini murni kesalahannya.

Ia seperti menjauhiku. Tidak mau bertemu denganku, termasuk jadwal apelnya ke apartemenku setiap sabtu malam juga terabaikan. Tidak mau menerima teleponku, dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau berbohong sama sekali bukan bakatnya. Dan tidak membalas sms juga termasuk 'menjauhiku.'

Aku tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini, ia mengacuhkanku seolah-olah aku yang bersalah padanya. Aku tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan akhirnya, empat hari yang lalu aku mulai menyeledikinya semuanya.

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku. Kini aku terduduk melipat kedua kaki. Otakku kembali memutar kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hari itu aku sempat bertanya pada sahabat Sasuke, mengenai kegiatan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya mengacuhkanku. Dan begitu kutanya, raut wajah Naruto—sahabat Sasuke—seketika berubah dan terkesan menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Ia tidak mau menatap mataku langsung ketika berbicara padanya. Ketika berbicarapun ia terlihat seperti berpikir dulu.

Butuh usaha keras untuk mendapatkan informasi darinya. Naruto hanya bilang kalau Sasuke sering mengunjungi sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Berdasarkan informasi itu pula, kemarin aku mendatangi café itu. Menunggunya disana menghabiskan sisa siangku dan membolos dari kantor.

Dan yang aku temukan hanya kekecewaan yang luar biasa. Aku melihatnya datang ke café itu bersama seorang gadis yang tidak asing lagi. Ia datang bersama mantan pacarnya.

Aku tidak mau membuat dugaan yang bukan-bukan pada awalnya. Tapi, melihat mereka yang begitu akrab membuat perasaanku tidak karuan dan memikirkan hal-hal itu. Mungkin ini yang membuatnya menjauh dariku belakangan ini.

Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah menetes dari mataku. Rasa sesak di dada tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Hatiku seperti tergores sesuatu dan perih. Aku selalu berusaha mengingkari hal itu. Aku berusaha menganggap semua itu bohong, sebelum aku menanyakan kebenarannya pada Sasuke. Tapi, rasanya semua itu sangat sulit jika kau menyaksikannya sendiri dengan mata kepalamu.

Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sekarang aku sudah menangis—lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak kemarin. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu, selalu saja berakhir dengan air mata. Aku memang cengeng dalam hal macam ini.

Jika dugaanku benar, entah apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku masih mencintainya. Yang membuatku tidak habis pikir adalah bagaimana bisa Sasuke melupakanku secepat itu. Padahal hubungan kami baik-baik saja sebelumnya.

Apa mungkin dia bosan padaku?

Lamunanku sementara harus terhenti, ketika mendengar bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku berdiri dan menghapus air mata di wajahku hingga tak berjejak. Siapapun yang datang tidak boleh melihatku menangis seperti ini.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu apartemenku untuk membuka pintu. Aku tak bisa berharap seseorang membukakan pintu untukku, karena aku tinggal seorang diri di sini.

Kuputar kenop pintu itu, hingga pintu terbuka. Aku terkejut mendapati wajah sang tamu. Ia adalah Sasuke. Orang yang membuat perasaanku kacau balau belakangan ini. Orang yang begitu sulit dihubungi dan akhirnya malah datang sendiri mencariku.

Aku tak bisa menahan ekspresi senang di wajahku.

Sasuke kini sudah berada di hadapanku. Laki-laki tinggi berkulit putih dan berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan. Pakaian dan tas olahraga yang dipakainya hampir keseluruhan basah. Tidak heran jika cuaca diluar masih hujan deras. Wajah Sasuke sedikit pucat terutama bibirnya.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, kau basah kuyub. Ayo masuk." Kataku sambil menarik tangannya masuk kedalam apartemen dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Aku akan memilihkan pakaian untukmu. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau begini terus."

Aku hendak menuju ke kamar untuk mengambilkan baju untuknya, ketika ia menarik tanganku. Langkahku otomatis terhenti. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya sangat dingin.

"Maaf untuk kelakuanku belakangan ini." Kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi. Aku duduk disamping Sasuke untuk membicarakan hal yang mem buatku kacau ini. Mau tidak mau aku tetap saja merasa cemas menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Aku harap dia tidak mengambil keputusan mengakhiri hubungan kami.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" kataku sambil menatap matanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Sasuke. Tatapannya seperti…kosong.

"Itu karena, ini." Sasuke membuka dan mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak warna-warni dari sana.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura!"

Aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk memproses yang terjadi saat ini. Benar, hari ini tanggal 28 Maret. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mengingat hari ulang tahunku sedangkan aku sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Segala perasaan yang sebelumnya memenuhi dada ini tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh senang tiada tara.

Aku mengambil kado itu dari tangannya. Dan membuka ikatan pita dan tempelan yang menghalangiku membuka tutupnya. Dan begitu melihat isinya, aku dikejutkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kotak musik. Ia memberikanku sebuah kotak musik yang sama persis dengan pemberian ayahku. Sekarang malah serasa ingin menangis lagi. Menangis bahagia.

"Aku dan teman-teman berusaha mencari yang sama persis." Kata Sasuke. Sejak tadi nada suaranya selalu terdengar datar. Padahal biasanya dia begitu antusias dalam hal semacam ini. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja. Well…yang penting aku sangat senang sekarang.

Pernyataannya berhasil menyingkirkan semua kecurigaanku. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau mantan pacarnya tempo hari hanya membantunya mencarikan kado special ini.

"Terima Kasih." Kataku sambil memeluknya. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Aku merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung karena memiliki Sasuke. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu."

Aku menarik Sasuke menuju kamar dan memilihkan baju untuknya. Aku memilihkannya sebuah kemeja dan celana kain milikku yang tentu saja bukan model pakaian wanita. Lalu meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar, untuk menukar pakaianya.

Musnah sudah kegelisahan dan kesedihanku sekarang. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah kebahagian. Bahagia karena kejutan dari Sasuke. Bahagia karena hubungan kami tidak jadi berakhir. Dan bahagia karena memilikinya.

'Kriiiiiing. Kriiiiiiing'

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil sebuah telepon genggam disana. Aku segera menjawab panggilan masuk dari Naruto.

Aku terdiam mendengarkan suara Naruto yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal padaku. Bulu kudukku seketika merinding. Tubuhku bergetar dengan air mata yang sudah menetes. Dan terakhir, handphone itu jatuh bersama tubuhku yang tiba-tiba melemas dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"**Sakura****, kau harus segera kemari. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ****Sasuke**** mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Motornya ****tergelincir dan ****menabrak sebuah truk. Kepala dan tubuhnya hancur tergilas truk. Ia…..SUDAH MENINGGAL."**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hahahah… mav untuk ending super anehnya dan terima kasih karena telah membaca. Fict ini sebenarnya special request dari teman FB saya. semoga dia suka.**

**Dan sekedar info, saya belum bisa mempublish **chapter 8, 100 Million Love **karena saya kehilangan file tersebut di Lappie saya. lupa taruh di mana. Mungkin saya cari dulu, soalnya males buat ulang. Heheheh….**

**Kesan, pesan, komentar, Kritik, caci maki, atau apapun itu, silahkan sampaikan lewat Review. Terima kasih!**


End file.
